1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle including a plurality of containing portions which include a front containing portion provided in an inner cover covering from the rear side a head pipe with a vehicle body frame at its front end and including a part of a vehicle body cover which can be locked in a fully closed condition. More particularly to a layout structure for a plurality of lock release operators for respectively releasing the lock conditions of the plurality of containing portions.
The present invention also relates to a containing structure for a vehicle, including an inner cover for covering from the rear side a head pipe of a vehicle body frame at its front end and which constitutes a part of a vehicle body cover, and a containing case mounted to the inner cover in an openable and closable condition.
2. Description of Background Art
A motor scooter type motorcycle wherein an inner cover includes a part of a vehicle body cover for covering a head pipe from the rear side that is provided with a containing portion is known, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-285692.
In addition to the containing portion provided in the above-mentioned inner cover, a motorcycle generally includes other containing portion(s) such as, for example, a containing portion provided on the lower side of a rider's seat, and, in the conventional motorcycles, operating portions for releasing the lock conditions of the plurality of containing portions that are individually disposed respectively in the vicinity of the relevant containing portions. However, there are some cases where it is desired to release the lock conditions of the plurality of containing portions. In such cases, since the operating portions for releasing the lock conditions are apart from each other in the conventional motorcycle, the unlocking, lock releasing, operation is intricate to carry out.
A structure wherein a containing case with its rear end along the vehicle body front-rear direction that can be opened is mounted to an inner cover constituting a part of a vehicle body cover for covering a head pipe from the rear side and in which a cover member is capable of closing a rear end opening portion of the containing case and mounted to the inner cover so as to be turnable between a full closure position and a full opening position is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-260968.